The more you hate, the more you love?
by 11TheGreatMe05
Summary: Au: Is this really true? If yes! Then let us experiment from our two densest soon to be couple of Fairy Tail as rivals who hated each other. Let's find out by reading this! my first fanfic! NaLu... Chapter 2: I hate you!
1. Chapter 1

_**Title: **__**The more you hate, the more you love**_

_**Summary:**_

_**Au: is this really true? If yes! Then let us experiment from our two densest soon to be couple of Fairy Tail as rivals who hated each other. Let's find out by reading this!**_

_**Rated: T**_

_**Couple: Natsu and Lucy**_

_**No flames please? This will be my first fanfiction!**_

_**~X~**_

Lucy Heartfilia one of the most popular female students in Fairy Tail Academy walked through the hallway carrying her math book for her first period. She has a smile that can blind all the male students, beautiful big brown eyes that you want to stare for the rest of your life and a sexy curvaceous body that girls are jealous with while males drooled on. Girls and boys students drooled over her as she walks towards her first period.

When she arrived at the room she's looking for she immediately enter it without hesitation. Their math teacher, Macao Conbolt is not there yet but students are now chatting happily. Greeting morning and others are telling stories about what they dreamt last night. But when Lucy enters they fell silent and immediately roared a "Good morning!" to Lucy as always.

Lucy smiled "Good morning!" she replied as she walked towards her friends who are grinning when they saw their blonde best friend.

"How is the night Lu-chan?" Levy Mcgarden, the blue haired book worm who is also one of the most popular female students because of her super cuteness that everyone wants to hugged like a soft and fluffy teddy bear, asked.

"AWESOME!" Lucy exclaimed grinning as she sits down on her seat.

"I'm glad you do!" Lisanna Strauss, another one of the most popular female students because of her sweet personality just like her big sister who she really adored so bad, said.

"Lucy-san didn't dream about Gray-sama last night, right?" Juvia Lockser, also one of the most popular female students because of her stalking ability towards Gray and also very beautiful but is also creepy, asked as she glared at Lucy.

Lucy sweat dropped "Why should I dream about him? And drop the –san already!"

"It is because Lucy-san is a love rival of Juvia!" Juvia said still glaring at the blonde.

Lucy sighed "I am not!" she muttered and added "Drop the –san already!"

Lisanna and Levy giggled as the two still argued about Gray Fullbuster, one of the most popular male students because of his gorgeous body who he always shows because of his stripping sickness, is sweat dropping as he heard all of their conversation. They are actually yelling.

"Quite embarrassing!" Gray muttered as he sighed and stared at the door as he waits for his frienemy.

Suddenly the bell rang and Macao, their math teacher walked in.

"He's late again!"

~xXx~

Natsu Dragneel one of the known male popular students walked towards his first period calmly. Even though he already heard the bell rang it is like he doesn't care if he's late or not. No students in the hallway as he walked. He sighed. At least there's no one annoying!

Natsu is always stared by annoying high school girls squealing softly as he walked in the hallway but he preferred going late because 'NO ANNOYING BITCHES!' As what he thought of about them.

Their school or other school Natsu is popular as he is known as 'Salamander the Fire Dragon Slayer'. Pink spiky hair that every girl have dreamed to hold on and brushed. Pierce onyx black eyes that can melt every girl and scared the shit out of the people who disobeyed him. A strong tanned-build body that every girl have dreamed about their prince. Male students adored Natsu because of his personality and his athletic ability and also because of the known 'Scariest Delinquent' ever.

Natsu harshly open the door to his first period. Everyone fell silent as they saw Natsu walked in like it's a normal thing to do.

"Good morning Flame-brain!" Gray said smirking at the pink-head.

"Stripping pervert!" he mumbled that made everyone laugh except for a certain blonde who is glaring daggers at the pinkette.

"Idiot! You were looking for a fight?" Gray glared at him.

Macao sighed "Heartfilia-san, can you?"

Lucy gladly stands up and glared at the two.

"Stop that!" she shouted.

"Oh the class representative talks! I thought she doesn't talk!" Natsu mock as he walks towards his seat beside Gray.

Lucy eyebrow twitched "What an idiot!" she sighed as she sits back on her seat.

"You call me an idiot when I got an A plus in this test!" he said as he raised the test paper Macao distributed.

Their classmates and teacher sighed. Aren't they tired bickering inside the class room? This is like a morning routine to them. Since middle school this two really hated each other.

_**Continued…**_

_**Next chapter will be longer….**_

_**Review please!**_

_**~11TheGreatMe05**_


	2. Chapter 2: I hate you!

_**Thanks to all who reviewed, followed and favorites!**_

_**Chapter 2: **__**I hate you!**_

_**I don't own Fairy Tail!**_

_**~X~**_

Lucy cursed as she walked beside her best friends towards the canteen.

"What's the problem Lu-chan?" asked Levy as she sweat dropped seeing her blonde best friend muttered something incomprehensible.

"It's just…" she groaned and added "that idiot always ruined my day!" she said while pulling her hair in frustration.

"I know! Why does he always tease you anyway?" Lisanna asked as she put an index finger on her chin with a confused expression.

"Juvia don't even know why that pink-head always hang out with Gray-sama!" Juvia said scowling, jealous at the thought of Natsu who always hang out with her 'Gray-sama'.

"Natsu is kind of famous, right?" Lisanna asked as they all got inside the canteen.

"You were kidding, right?" Levy asked in disbelief then added "He's one hell of a famous guy!" she exclaimed.

Lucy sighed and looked around for a table so she can escape this conversation. She spotted a table we're a scarlet-haired, brown-haired and silver-haired women are chatting happily.

"Erza and the others are over there!" she said pointing towards the spot she saw earlier and looked at the three girls.

Lisanna's eyes suddenly lit up "Mira-nee~" she sang happily while skipping towards the three who looked at them with a smile. The other girls looked at each other and grinned. Lisanna really love her big sister.

"How's the class?" asked a long silver-haired beauty sweetly.

"As usual! Never changes since we're kids!" Lisanna said as she seated beside her sister with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey! The subjects change!" Lucy commented as she knows what she meant by 'as usual'.

The others giggled.

"You still argued with Natsu?" Erza asked as she ate her strawberry cake.

Lucy pouted and crossed her arms above her chest and looked away.

"Want me to beat him for you?" Erza added.

When Lucy heard that she immediately panicked. Erza Scarlet is known as one of the strongest female students because of her inhuman strength, she's also known as 'Titania' because of that. She is also known as the Student council president and did I mention? She's also one of the most popular senior female students of Fairy Tail Academy. Even though she's scary and creepy, Erza is a gorgeous female that every masochist guy wanted her to punish them.

"Oh… Lucy does not want Natsu to be punished!" Mirajane Strauss squealed.

Mirajane Strauss another one of the most popular senior female students who love to match make about others. She's also known as 'Majin Mirajane' but she always hides it with a sweet smile but if you'll make her mad you'll definitely face her wrath. She's so beautiful that every guy would practically kneel down on her and become her servant in just a second when they saw her. She always thought that every time Natsu teases Lucy it means that he loves her. Mira knows about the sayings 'the more you hate, the more you love!' and Lucy hated Natsu while Natsu hated Lucy-they shouted it when they graduated middle school- it is popular for MAVIS sake! So she thought they love each other.

"I am not!" Lucy protested with a flush face.

"Why are your face red Lucy?" Cana asked smirking. As she chugged some bottle that smells like sake.

"Wha… it isn't!" Lucy said as she cupped her cheeks with her hands.

Cana Alberona another one of the most popular senior female students because of her seductive figure. She's beautiful and a bit playful especially to boys.

"It is red Lu-chan!" commented Levy as she stares at the flushing blonde. The others snickered making Lucy's face more flushed.

"I HATE HIM!" the blonde-haired beauty shouted making the whole students in the cafeteria looked at their direction.

"Don't shout it! I hate you too!" a rough voice said from their back. They all turn around and saw the group of the popular guys standing there with trays filled with different food in their hands.

"It's not you!" Lucy mumbled. Something ache when he said those words but why? She is used to him saying he hated her.

"Oh? So the class representative doesn't hate the great Dragneel?" he said snorting.

Lucy eyebrow twitch and stands up from her seat she walked towards the pinkette and glared at him "I hate you!" she growled and walked away leaving her friends, a frozen Natsu and the whole canteen with wide eyed students. It looks like the words she left are kind of real. Back when the 'as usual' it always looks like they're playing but when Lucy said that words something is wrong, it's like she really meant those words.

Natsu looked away and walked in one of their usual table at the corner. He sighed. Why is she angry?

The other guys followed him after saying hi to the girls.

"Why are moping, Salamander? It is really like that! She really hated you!" Gajeel Redfox said as he ate his food. Natsu glared at him.

"I hate her too!" Natsu hissed and looked away.

"Oh then why are you so affected by that earlier?" Laxus Dreyar asked smirking.

Natsu glared at his so called friends "Try to talk about that again and I can't reassure what will happen!" he growled standing up and walked away from his friend who's food is leaking out of their mouths as they stare at him disbelief.

'HE IS REALLY AFFECTED BY IT!' they all thought in unison.

Natsu walked out of the canteen in the same way as Lucy walked out. He grumbled as he walked in the hallway hands in his pockets.

"I hate him!" someone shouted. He looked around looking for the source. He frowned seeing the blonde sitting in one of the bench in the garden. He walked stealthily towards her. He knows she really hate him but he knows he really love her and just wanted her attention.

Lucy groaned as she pulled her hair in frustration. Natsu sighed. Lucy turned around startled by the sudden appearance of the pink-head.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked scowling at the guy.

Natsu walked towards her. He patted her head and walked away muttering an "I'm sorry!" Lucy stiffened and just looked at the retreating figure. When he was gone she stands up and smiled a tint of pink on her cheeks.

"I hate you!" she said and turns around to go back in the canteen.

Natsu smiled as he walked in the hallway.

"I hate you too!"

_**Continued…**_

_**Now give me a REVIEW~**_

_**~11TheGreatMe05**_


End file.
